


This Jealousy for you

by TheConsultingBarricadeGirl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffiness, Her name is Claudia, Les Miserables 2013, M/M, Modern Era, One made-up character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingBarricadeGirl/pseuds/TheConsultingBarricadeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras are roommates, Grantaire sees Enjolras with a girl and gets jealous.. <br/>This is my first go at writing any fic, it is pretty short..</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Jealousy for you

Enjolras was never sure how to handle Grantaire when he was like this, so drunk he was practically passed out. There were two options, you either let him drink more and sleep it off or you stop him. E never knew which one was safer.   
“R you need to stop.” He spoke from across the room – opting for the latter rather than the former.   
Grantaire looked up and slowly, spitefully, took another sip of the drink of the third bottle he had been attached to that night. The only reason Enjolras put up with Grantaire in the apartment was so that R wouldn't kill himself.   
“R, stop. Please, why are you so bad tonight?” Enjolras had seen Grantaire on a bad night but this was worse than anything he’d seen. No matter how much he would tell himself that Grantaire would be okay he worried, and no matter how much he only put up with Grantaire he wished that R would stop drinking all the time. Maybe that way he could talk some sense into him.  
“I’m no worse than yesterday.” R slurred almost to the point where Enjolras could not understand him. Enjolras crossed the floor of the apartment’s small lounge room and slumped down next to Grantaire.  
“What is it R?” Enjolras slowly, and amazingly without a fight, slid the bottle out of Grantaire’s limp hand.   
“Nothing. I’m not worth your time. We both know it.” Grantaire looked into Enjolras’ eyes, his own wide with awe. “I don’t understand what I have to do.” Enjolras didn't know how to respond, he didn't know what Grantaire was talking about.  
“Of course you are worth my time. R, you are my friend, all my friends are worth my time.” Enjolras said after a moment’s thought.  
“Exactly, I am your friend. I don’t want to be your friend E.” Enjolras was shocked at first, a shock that quickly changed into pain.   
“I’m not keeping you hear R, you don’t have to stay.” Enjolras had no other response.   
“Fine I’ll go then!” Grantaire nearly yelled as he stood up from the floor pulling the bottle back from Enjolras’ hand and stumbling back onto the floor in one quick motion. Then right when Enjolras thought that Grantaire had passed out from the quick movement, Grantaire – splayed across the floor – started sobbing.   
“R?” Enjolras tried to turn Grantaire onto his back but Grantaire shook him off and managed to move back to his position against the wall unassisted, still weeping. “R, tell me what’s wrong.”  
Then through tears Enjolras heard a choked “I saw you today with that pretty girl from your class.”  
Enjolras was confused for a second. “Why would you care who I hang out with?” He asked Grantaire again managing to pry the bottle out of R’s hand before he could take another gulp of whatever drink it was.   
“Because I do, I don’t know.” Grantaire tried to shrug it off.   
“Well if you must know, the girl I was with today is Claudia; she is working on a project with me. Why do you even care? It’s not like you pay any attention to me at any other time.”  
Grantaire stood again, this time managing to keep his footing without falling over. Looking Enjolras square in the eyes Grantaire responded. “Not like I pay any attention? I pay more attention to you than anyone else. At the meeting’s, the way your eyes shine when you get all passionate about something, how you hate when Marius interrupts you, the way you are the strongest most passionate person that I know and the way you hate me.” Enjolras was stunned, the fact that Grantaire had managed to put together a full sentence when so drunk was shocking in itself. The content of that sentence was even more astounding. Still standing looking Grantaire right in the eye Enjolras couldn't think of anything to say. “R… What are you saying?”  
The hurt in Grantaire’s eyes was visible. “Well clearly you don’t care enough to notice do you?” He spat.  
“Of course I care R, I just get caught up with school and looking after everyone and planning how to fix the world. What do you want to tell me? What is wrong and why is Claudia a problem?”  
“I am jealous E. Jealous of anyone who gets to spend any time with you that I don’t. I don’t want to be but I am.” Grantaire turned away from Enjolras as if he had been slapped, unsure of why he had just said what he had.   
“R, look at me. You have no reason to be jealous I give you just as much attention as the others.”  
Grantaire turned back to look at Enjolras, “I want more Enjy. I love you.”   
In a moment of clarity Grantaire kissed Enjolras, passionately and hard. The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun. Enjolras looked at Grantaire, shocked and unsure how to react. Grantaire made a move across the apartment to the door. But Enjolras followed pulling Grantaire’s arm forcefully turning him around. “I love you too.”   
It was all the permission Grantaire needed they embraced in a kiss that was softer than the last but just as passionate. The world stopped for them both. Enjolras pushed Grantaire against the door deepening the kiss, tasting the alcohol in Grantaire’s mouth and for the first time not minding that Grantaire had been drinking. If he hadn't of this never would have happened. “I’m sorry R. I thought you would never love me back.”  
“You can be so stupid sometimes.” Grantaire responded between pauses of the kiss.

The next morning Grantaire and Enjolras woke up together to a knock of the door. “Don’t answer it.” Grantaire said as he ran kisses up E’s neck.   
“I have to, it’s Claudia. I promised her we could finish the project today.” Enjolras said as he got out of bed and steadily put his clothing back on.  
“Oh. I guess I should go then.” Grantaire said mirroring Enjolras and putting his clothes on as well.  
“Are you crazy?” Enjolras said pulling Grantaire into his arms, “I don’t want you out of my sight, stay, maybe you can contribute to the project.”  
“What’s it on?” Grantaire said sceptically.  
“The June Rebellion.” Enjolras said going to get the door pulling Grantaire by the hand along also.  
“Never heard of it.” Grantaire said just as Enjolras opened the door, dropping Grantaire’s hand.   
“Of course you haven’t. Hi Claudia.” Enjolras put on the smile that Grantaire knew was out of amusement, but to Claudia seemed to be a welcome. Claudia was a small girl with auburn hair, she was quite cute. She was carrying a bag full of books on one shoulder and a laptop case on the other.  
“Hey Enjolras how are you? And who is this?” she smiled at Grantaire with big eyes, clearly expecting the two of them would be alone.  
“This is Grantaire, my, boyfriend.” Enjolras smiled at Grantaire and Grantaire couldn’t help but beam back.   
“Echante” Grantaire greeted Claudia who was clearly confused and, was that jealousy?   
“Hi” she said sharply turning to Enjolras “I thought we’d be alone today, we really have to finish this project.” Definitely jealous.  
“And we will, you won’t distract us too much will you R?” Enjolras grinned.  
“Of course not, I’ll be on my best behaviour, promise.”   
“I thought you said you were single Enjolras. And isn’t Grantaire your roommate?”  
“I was, this is a recent development and Grantaire was and still is my roommate, we are just together now. Not too complicated. Now let’s get stuck into this project.”  
“Ok.” Claudia shooting daggers at Grantaire’s back followed them to the couch were they set up their project and research notes.   
Claudia left at ten thirty when her and Enjolras, with no help from Grantaire finished their project.  
“About time, I thought she’d never leave.” Grantaire commented as he shut the door behind Claudia and turned to Enjolras who was still packing up the last of the papers.  
“She’s not that bad.” Enjolras laughed placing the papers he was holding on the table and moving to hold Grantaire, their foreheads touching and their arms around each other.  
“She was flirting with you the entire time.” Grantaire said.  
“Is that jealousy I detect?”   
“No, but she was dripping with it when you introduced me. Boyfriend ‘ey?” Grantaire smiled.  
“What else would you be?” Enjolras moved his head to kiss Grantaire, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I did take some inspiration from a few drabbles.


End file.
